


Dark days

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It tears Will apart to see Hannibal again, and yet he desires it more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark days

Will Graham has not slept for days. He’s in a hotel, trying to unwind while working on the Tooth Fairy case. He calls Molly every night just to hear her voice, to anchor himself to a reality that’s already slipping away from his grasp.  
Seeing Hannibal again is strange.  
He’s there in the flesh and his words are as sharp as knives, cutting away at his disguises, severing Will’s hold on his other life.  
Will tries to maintain a facade of not needing Hannibal, not longing for him with blood and breath.  
Even behind bars Hannibal is a formidable presence, able to reach Will with an unblinking stare.  
Hannibal is a monster, a devil he tells himself.  
He’s the chaos trying to rip Will apart.  
He yearns for that chaos.  
Will has never felt so accepted or loved by anyone else.  
But Hannibal has killed Beverly and Abigail and all those others.  
Will tries to steel himself as he goes to see the man again.  
It tears Will apart to see Hannibal again, and yet he desires it more than anything.

*  
Will looks undernourished thinks Hannibal. His wife must not be feeding him well.  
He looked healthier when he was fed human flesh on a regular basis.  
Will is struggling to keep up his professional demeanor, his indifference to his former friend’s presence.  
Hannibal sees the cracks in the façade, the effort it takes for Will to come here and ask for help.  
Will is normal on the surface, but underneath he is a creature of blood and shadow.  
His words come out slowly, and his eyes avoid Hannibal’s.  
Will is still his, even if he won’t admit it. Every breath he takes is because Hannibal wishes it so.   
Hannibal considers telling him where to find Dolarhyde right away, but no, Will has to earn it.   
Will needs to come back, to fall under his spell again.  
He uses his most dulcet tones, and speaks of their mutual history as if he never went away.  
In a way he never did.  
Will touches the glass wall, and Hannibal mirrors the movement of his hand with his own.  
The imprint of Will’s hand lingers until Hannibal can kiss it away, consume it.  
Still conjoined then, still in love.  
Hannibal knows they can’t survive the separation again.  
He won’t let them.

*  
Back at the hotel Will surrenders to his baser needs and touches himself while thinking of Hannibal’s mouth, the things he’s held in it, the knowledge that he must see the man again.  
He comes all over the sheets while imaging that mouth biting his neck, marking him as Hannibal’s possession and nothing else.  
Will doesn’t call Molly that night.  
He dreams of the wendigo fucking him in the woods, breaking his skin with its savage teeth, and he’s loving every second of it.  
*  
Hannibal smiles when he sees Will seethe with fury over his family being attacked by Francis. See, he wants to say this is what happens when you allow yourself to try to love people who aren’t me.   
Will’ s fury delights him, and Will telling him it’s over makes him laugh.  
It’s not.  
It’s only just beginning.  
Will punches the glass, and Hannibal licks it while he’s watching.  
Will stares him down, and Hannibal’s answering stare is fierce.  
Game on.

*  
After the fall and the healing and the glorious kill they are even more conjoined than ever before.  
Will surrenders to Hannibal’s touch, and the bite is what he always dreamed it would be.  
His skin breaks, and his cock hardens.  
His glorious beast is defiantly beautiful.  
The gush of blood is stopped by a gentle hand, and bandaged before they rut against each other like beasts in the wood.   
They will never be apart again.


End file.
